Requiem of Sin
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Questsde:Requiem der Sünde Walkthrough * Talk to Despachiaire to obtain the Key Item: Letter from Shikaree Y. ** The quest will not be flagged in your current quests. It will only appear in your completed quests if you are victorious. ** At least one Conquest tally must have taken place after completing Tango with a Tracker. --This may have changed. I just got this letter 5 minutes after finishing Tango with a Tracker. ** Furthermore, the cutscene "In the Name of Justice" in Mhaura after defeating Promathia during Dawn is required for the quest to activate. * Go to Boneyard Gully and enter the battlefield for: Requiem of Sin. ** The battlefield has a 30 minute time limit, up to 6 party members may enter, and it is uncapped. Buffs including TP are not lost upon entry, and experience points are lost from KO. ** The Letter from Shikaree Y is lost upon entry. If the battle is not completed successfully, Despachiaire will give a new one after the next Conquest tally. *** If this is your first time entering this battlefield. meaning you have the Letter from Shikaree Y) and you enter with others that have completed it before, having a different key item, the Letter from the Mithran Trackers), and if they are the ones to enter first, and you fail, you will not be able to obtain a new Key item until the next Conquest tally. ** After successfully clearing the battlefield and waiting until the next Conquest tally, you may return to Despachiaire to obtain the new key item, Letter from the Mithran Trackers, which will allow you to repeat the battle. The Battle * Again you face harder versions of the Shikarees from Promathia Mission 5-3-2: ** Shikaree X: BST/NIN with two Daggers. *** Shikaree X's Rabbit ** Shikaree Y: DRK/MNK with Scythe. ** Shikaree Z: DRG/WHM with Trident. *** Shikaree Z's Wyvern ** As in Head Wind, the Shikarees have extremely high TP gain, sometimes using a weapon skill only one second after their last one. ** They will switch to the same target to make Skillchains, which effectively results in sharing hate. *** The pets do not share hate with their masters, so they can be "kited" indefinitely. ** The Shikarees can be slept only with Elemental Seal. Also, Sleep only lasts for about 30 seconds, Sleep II lasting for around 40. ** Unlike during the mission, Shikaree X's Rabbit and Shikaree Z's Wyvern can not be slept. *** The rabbit is susceptible to Bind and Gravity, though Bind only sticks for about 10 seconds. The Wyvern seems to resist Bind. *** If you defeat Shikaree X's Rabbit before defeating Shikaree X, she will summon another one. *** If you defeat Shikaree X or Shikaree Z but not their pet and then you are defeated, the pet will not return to the original spawn locations, but will instead stay where it was. This can be dangerous because if you are defeated by the pet or are within their range for other reasons, it is not possible to be revived without being attacked by them. It should also be noted that no matter where any of the enemies are after going passive, if the pets engage a player character, the others will join in. *** Since Shikaree Z's Wyvern cannot be slept, you need another strategy to prevent Healing Breath (for ~900 each time). **** "Kiting" the Wyvern away works well. Silencing Z may also work. ** You must defeat all enemies, including the pets, for the Armoury Crate to appear and to complete the quest. Strategies * Strategies Rewards There is a chance you will receive no reward from this battle. |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |}